powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dengeki Sentai Changeman
was a Japanese TV series, being the 9th Show in the Super Sentai franchise. It was originally aired in February 2, 1985-February 22, 1986 and it ran for 55 episodes. This Sentai is based on European mythological animals. Plot After already conquering hundreds of planets, the Great Star League Gozma sets its sights onto Earth. To defend the lands in such a great crisis, the military begins a special branch known as the Earth Defense Force, comprised of elite members from all areas of the military. Under the supervision of Commander Ibuki, the numerous gathered soldiers of the Earth Defense Force begin a harsh training. As their first action, the Gozma decide to eliminate those who pose the greatest risk of interfering with their invasion — the military. After a particularly brutal day of training, the Earth Defense Force are fed up with Ibuki's cruel ways and abandon the training session. Soon afterwards they're met with an attack by numerous Gozma troops. Five surviving officers gather together, beaten and exhausted, but refusing to step down from this threat. Just then, the earth shakes and it empowers the five with the Earth Force, enabling them to possess the power of mythological beasts. With the mystical power of the Earth Force and the technology of the military, the Changeman begin their war against Gozma. Characters Changemen Allies * Earth Defense Force **Supreme Commander Johnson (5) **General Honda (5, 36) **Doctor Togo (26) ** Dengeki Squadron *** Commander Yui Ibuki *** Captain Inogoro (3) *** Officer Suzuki *** Officer Shouji *** Officer Watanabe *** Officer Nomoto *** Officer Kikuchi Aliens The Changemen meet other aliens who end up on Earth, both good and evil, because of Gozma. Alien Allies *Nana *Sakura (16, 55) *Zoorii (27, 47, 49-55) **Kukku (51 - 55) *Waraji (27, 47, 49-55) Booba Pirates *Gigara (29) *Jill (48) *Bubuka (48) Other Aliens *Taro (7) *Koko and Kiki (11) *Shinpei Mizuhara (23) *Aira (45) Great Star League Gozma * Star King Bazeu * General Giluke * Adjutant Booba * Adjutant Shiima ** Uba (4, 12, 46, 49) * Doctor Kumazawa (13-14) * Queen Ahames (17-53) ** Jangeran (32-50) *** Jan (50) *** Geran (50-51) ** Ahames's Space Beast Trio (32-36) *** Gizan (32-36) *** Jella (32-35) *** Davon (32-34) * Navigator Gator * Gyodai * Icarus (41) ** Bola (41) * Great Star League Gozma Mechanics ** Mothership Gozmard ** Gozma Pod ** Gozma Fighters * Hidrer Soldiers * Space Beast Warriors **Gabu (1) **Gomu (2) **Zobi (3) **Picara (5) **Kamira (Movie 1) **Marzo (6) **Demost (7) **Dokyura (8) **Ooz (9) **Haust (10) **Ghost (11) **Bamba (12) **Ballas (13-14) **Rogan (15) **Gaubar (16) **Gilba (17-18) **Jeeg (19) **Seala (20) **Volta (21) **Miralca (22) **Zela (23) **Dodon (Movie 2) **Kiga (24) **Zonos (25) **Hougul (26) **Gilom (27) **Pain (28) **Derical (30) **Zolbas (31) **Baruruka (37) **Doron (38) **Damus (39) **Zolte (40) **Kaage (42) **Gouda (43) **Zados (38-44) **Daros (45) **Galga (46) **Jigura (47) **Zuune (49) **Daryl (52) **Maze (53) **Girath (54) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening': Dengeki Sentai Changeman *'Ending': Never Stop Changeman *'Mecha Theme (Change Robo)': Fight! Change Robo *Kagayake! Changeman *Love Forever *We Can Change *Great Passion ~Jounetsu no Arashi~ *Mermaid and Phoenix *Earth Force, Shukumei no Hoshi *Wakasa de Changeman *Pinch wa Chance da, Changeman Cast *Hiryu Tsurugi: Haruki Hamada *Sho Hayate: Kazuoki Takahashi *Yuma Ozora: Shirô Izumi *Sayaka Nagisa: Hiroko Nishimoto *Mai Tsubasa: Mai Ooishi *Chief Yui Ibuki: Jun Fujimaki *Officer Suzuki: Genshu Suzuki *Officer Shoji: Hirokazu Shoji *Officer Watanabe: Minoru Watanabe *Officer Nomoto: Nahoko Nomoto *Officer Kikuchi: Kaori Kikuchi *Miralca: Hiroko Nishimoto (voice in episode 22) *Icarus' mother: Hiroko Nishimoto (episode 41) *Nana: Tokie Shibata **Young Nana: Miyako Hayakawa *Sakura: Sachiko Shigeno *General Giluke: Shohei Yamamoto *Queen Ahames; Voice of Maze: Fukumi Kuroda *Būba: Yoshinori Okamoto *Shiima: Kana Fujieda **Shiima: Michiro Iida (male voice) *Star King Bazoo: Kazuto Kuwahara, Seizō Katō (voice) *Gyodai: Takeshi Watabe (voice) *Gator: Hiroshi Masuoka (voice) *Zoorii: Makoto Kousaka (voice) *Waraji: Kazuhiko Ohara *Narrator: Nobuo Tanaka Guest Stars *Saga (ep 19): Tsutomu Kitagawa *Nana's Adoptive Mother (eps 32-33): Yuriko Hishimi *Aira (ep 45): Youko Nakamura Stunts *ChangeDragon: Kazuo Niibori *ChangeGriffon: Koji Matoba *ChangePegasus: Tsutomu Kitagawa *ChangeMermaid: Masato Akada *ChangePhoenix: Yuichi Hachisuka *Star King Bazoo: Kazuto Kuwabara *Gyodai/Change Robo: Hideaki Kusaka *Gator: Minoru Watanabe Crew *Directors: **Minoru Yamada, Takao Nagaishi, Nagafumi Hori *Writers: **Hirohisa Soda (main writer), Kunio Fujii, Kyoko Sagiyama *Action Director: **Junji Yamaoka, Ryojirou Nishimoto Stage Shows * Changeman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *This is the third series not to feature a Yellow Ranger (J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai being the first followed by Battle Fever J); this is the last season without a Yellow for 28 years until Kyoryuger. **This is also the first team without a Yellow Ranger to have two females followed by Kyoryuger. *Izumi Shiro (Yuma Ozora) would later portray Burai (DragonRanger) in the 1992 Sentai series Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. *Change Mermaid is the first female White Ranger. *The working title of this series was "Uchuu Sentai (Space Squadron) Cosmoman" and the show was originally going to have a space exploration motif. While it was changed to a military motif at the end, traces of the original motif are still evident in the design of the Change Robo and the Shuttlebase, not to mention the fact that the villains are space aliens. The team was also contemplated into being "Chikyuu Sentai" (Earth Squadron); this would later be the tag-line for Fiveman. **The "Dengeki" in Changeman's tag-name is the exact-same as in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, thus making it the second and final time in Sentai history two teams shared the same tag. (after Denshi) *This is the only Sentai series to have two specifically made movies, theatrical or otherwise, devoted specifically to its team. All other series either had no movie, one movie, one or more of their films being a theatrical showing of a TV episode (or, in'' '''Flashman's case, an edit of several episodes), or, post Kakuranger, one or two of the films being team-ups with either their predecessors or successors, sometimes team-ups being the team's only movies. *This is the second longest Sentai Season after ''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger; the reason is due to the next Sentai was running behind in initial filming. **Due to this, Changeman had a unique start/finish set-up, beginning in February 2, 1985 ('''2/2) and ending February 22, 1986 (2/22). * Their official counterparts in Super Megaforce ''are given the name Blitz. * This is the only season until ''Ninninger to have a female White Ranger and a Pink Ranger in the core team. External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/change.html Dengeki Sentai Changeman] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/電撃戦隊チェンジマン Dengeki Sentai Changeman] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season * Category:Mystic Arms Category:Earth Technology